change isnt always a bad thing
by AmazingA
Summary: Eli's life is turning around. He has clare and things are going good. But will a secret from his past ruin everythig? Or will his insane sister come back and ruin things before the secret comes out. Change of rating:M, as a precaution.
1. one: fresh start

**Authors note: okayy, i knmow this chapter sucks. but it gets better i promise! so, please, keep reading. now, im Not really sure how this works... or what im supposed to write here... okay, well this is my first story, compliments and constructive critisism always welcome. (: please reveiw, if you read it. just take a few seconds to write someting, so i know people actually read this. itll take you like five seconds to write something. so, please doooooo. if not, i wont keep writing. okay, now, to the story. (:**

**but first, i do not own degrassi. or basically anything. kthanks, go, read. bye. (:**

New year, new school, but still the same old me. I was still that dark, quiet, mysterious, scary, goth kid that no one really wanted to talk to. Just how I liked it. I know from personal experience, being close to people doesn't do any good. I'm on my way to my first day at some new school. Degrassi, I think. I really wasn't looking forward to this. I was placed in the advanced program at Degrassi, cause I have pretty good grades. People don't really know this, but I'm actually smart. Naturally. I didn't have to try hard to pass. And I liked it that way. School was important to me. Its not some big secret, I just don't really have anyone to tell. My parents are great, don't get me wrong. They're really supportive. I'm just not that close to them. I feel like I only have myself to trust. Its best that way.

_Crunch._

Crap. I wasn't even paying attention to what just happened. I was too caught up in though. Hmm that seems to happen to me a lot. I quickly opened the door and got out of Morty, only to see a pretty girl, a very pretty girl, looking down at something on the ground, in shock. I followed her gaze. Crap. I ran over her glasses. What a first impression.

"I think they're dead." I stated sarcastically. I picked up her smashed glasses and went to hand them to her. I looked at her, for the first time, I really saw her. "You have pretty eyes" I thought. She smiled. A girl who I didn't even notice standing next to her giggled. Oh man. I just said that out loud. Smooth. Real smooth.

I wasn't really paying attention to what she was saying now. I just kept staring at her. I got in Morty and drove away. I'm such an ass. I just ran over some poor girls glasses, and I didn't even say sorry. Or get her name. I should really try harder to be nice.

School was just like every other. Boring, uneventful. My classes were alright. Nothing worth paying attention to. English was next period though. And I was pretty pumped. It's the one thing I truly love. I know, Eli Goldsworthy doesn't love things. But I had to make an exception for writing. It was so easy, and natural. I never had people to count on, but the paper would always listen. I walked into the class, late, of course, and sat down in the only seat open. In front of... broken glasses girl? This could not be happening.


	2. two: partners

**Author's note: So, I actually got a review. That was pretty exciting. Actually, I'm not gonna lie, it just made my day. Haha. Now that I have newfound inspiration, and I shall write another chapter. Hopefully someone likes this… and more reviews would be nice. **

**By the way, I should just let you know that Degrassi is not mine. **

Chapter 2.

I just sat quietly in class. It kinda felt like someone was watching me, but its probably just because I'm paranoid. I wasn't really paying attention, just sitting there coloring my nails with sharpie as innocently as possible when I saw the teacher, Dawes, I think, pointing to me. Having absolutely no idea what she said, and no wanting to make an even worse first impression, I simply said, "what, me?" in a questioning voice.

"Yes, you and Ms. Edwards shall make a lovely partnership." She said, pointing first at me, then at the girl behind be.

I didn't need to turn around. I knew exactly who she was talking about. We had to edit each others' essays or something. I didn't really hear what she was saying. But this time it wasn't because it wasn't interesting. I had something, or rather, someone much more important on my mind. So, I wonder what this mystery girls name is. She had lovely, perfectly curly hair framing her adorably perfect face with those gorgeous blue eyes… woah. What am I saying. Have I forgotten the relationship I have with the human race? Or, the lack there of, for that matter. This girl was just…different. I felt something on my shoulder. I realized I had felt that tap multiple times, and was too deep in thought to even notice. Way to go, Eli. You run over her glasses, say nothing, walk into the class without so much as acknowledging her presence, and now you ignore her obvious attempts to get you attention. I almost turn around but right before I do, I see a perfectly folded square of white paper appear on my desk.

What was this, the third grade? Who still passes notes? I open it up.

"You must be pretty deep in thought, I just thought id introduce myself. My name is Clare. You ran over my glasses this morning, remember? (:"

I just stared at the piece of paper in my hands. Slowly, I turned around.

"I think we got off to a bad start this morning, I'm Eli." I stuck out my hand for her to shake. She blushed, and smiled. Man, she had a cute smile. Focus, Eli. "So, I'm new here." I started, with my signature smirk, "You probably already knew that. But, we have to work on these English papers. Know anywhere to go?" I was desperately to keep my cool.

I have got to start paying more attention. I was so busy staring at her I almost didn't notice she had started talking.

"…this place called the Dot. We could meet there after school, if that's alright." She said shyly.

"Sounds good. I don't know where it is though. How about I give you a ride, and you can let me know where I'm going." I said, wanting to jump out of my chair. Alone time with this girl? SCORE. Wait. Chill out, you don't even know her. Well, maybe she could be a friend. My subconscious was fighting with itself. I'm so messed up.

"Meet me outside, by the hearse, at the end of the day." I said. She nodded. I looked around and realized everyone had cleared out of the classroom. Oh wow, that's embarrassing. What is with me today. This girl is taking a toll on my tough guy facade. I got up, picked up my bag, and decided to take my chances. I brushed past her and leaned in really close, so our arms were touching, and whisper in her ear, "Can't wait for out date." I could feel the goose bumps start to form on her arms. And with that, I was off.

A smirk spread across my face, and I kept walking, and turned around, to see her standing there blushing. It was cute. Wow, all this could not be helping my ego. Now, off to my next class.

The rest of the day was torturous. When the final bell rang, I practically jumped out of my seat. Why was I so excited? What was wrong with me? She is just my English partner, and it is just a study date. Oh no, there's that word again. Okay, study session. Chill out Eli. Have you forgotten everything? You are not a people person. You have no friends. You don't want friends. People just end up hurting you, and this girl was going to be a big problem when everything good was over. You have Morty, and you have your writing. That's all you've ever needed. It's all you've ever wanted. Don't forget who you are. Nice pep talk, I said under my breath. I skipped going to my locker, it wasn't like I planned on doing my homework. I know I said school was important to me, and it is, but homework isn't really my thing. I normally just skip it. I still do fine.

I got out to Morty and stood there, leaning on the hood of the car. Clare finally came walking out of the building. I opened the door for her when she was about four feet from the car. She looked a little hesitant. I wondered why for a second, then it hit me. Most people aren't used to driving around in a vehicle that was meant for carrying around dead people.

"I promise he doesn't bite" I said with a smirk. She reluctantly got in, and I made my way over to the driver's side. And we were off.

**Author's Note: I would just like to say that I know Eli is kind of way different here than he normally is. I have no experience making stuff up, so he kind of just got some character traits from me and my friends. I hope it didn't butcher it too much. Tell me what you think. **


	3. three: it's a date

**Author's Note: So, as of about five seconds ago. 104 hits. And one review? Come on guys. Haha, awesome. Okay, so if you read this, even if you absolutely hate it. Just write something, so I know whether or not I suck at writing or if people just don't feel like reviewing. So, anywayyss. I finally know how I want this story to go. And I hope you like it. **

**I don't own Degrassi. **

We got to the Dot, and within a few minutes we had sat down and ordered some smoothies. Nothing too distracting. We each got out our English stuff, and exchanged papers. I read Clare's paper, it was about gun control. Really? I'd think a girl like her could come up with something better than that. I didn't want to be insensitive, so I had to think hard about what I wanted to say. She was still reading my paper, so I had a few minutes to think. I wouldn't want to crush her dreams, I though as a smirk spread across my face. She seemed like a strong person, I think as long as I put it nicely, she can take the criticism. My paper was about when my uncle killed himself. It was pretty rough, I looked up to him. I thought that meant he didn't love me, because he didn't want to be near me and stuff, well it says it all in the essay. And hers was about something soooo controversial. Hmm, even in my head I'm sarcastic. I laughed quietly, but loud enough for Clare to hear. Ooops. She probably thinks I was laughing at her paper. Oh man. This girl is going to hate me. And I was sitting here thinking maybe I'd make an exception, let her be my friend. Good, its better this way. I'm a loner. That's how it's supposed to be.

"What's so funny?" Clare asked, looking confused and sounding very precautious and curious.

"Nothing. It's just, your paper. Why'd you choose to write about this?"

"I-i-it is a hard subject to write about because its controversial. I wanted a challenge." She looked sincere. Could she really think that? Wow.

"Gun control, very controversial." I said with all the sarcasm I could possibly utter in four short words. A smirk spread across my face. She just stuck her bottom lip out, crossed her arms and pouted. She was cute when she was upset. Eli, stop it. You know that could never happen. I looked up at her and she started to blush. …or could it? I mean, maybe she likes me. Dude, snap out of it. There goes my subconscious again. I'm so screwed up.

"You have to write about something that really matters to you." I started, hesitantly. But I got more and more sure it was the right thing to say as I went on. "What's the one thing you want to change in this world? The one thing you would stop dead in its tracks, the one person you would like to say something to, the one thing you want to prevent, the hurt you want to save someone. Just one thing that's important to you. What would that be?" I asked, hoping to get a better response this time, something that truly meant a lot to her. She looked down and blushed. She seems to do that a lot. I wonder if I could possibly be the reason behind that? Or maybe she just blushes a lot. Who knows.

"Well," she started of quietly. Good, she seemed to be thinking, this should be a good answer, "I would stop my parents from fighting. It seems like that's all they do anymore."

Woah. That was not exactly what I expected. I just stared at her for a minute. That's good though. That's really good.

"Okay, have you told them how you feel?"

"No, well, I tried, but they don't listen. They barley even notice me anymore." She said with a sigh. I felt overcome with this odd sensation. I felt as if I wanted to put my arms around this girl and hold her tight. I think people call it a hug. I don't think I've ever felt this way. Seriously, what is wrong with me today? I decided against the hug, not that I was really ever considering it. But it defiantly not my style.

"So, write it in a letter. You can ace your assignment for Dawes' class, and you can tell your parents everything you want to say." She smiled. That smile…oh my god. I think I'm going insane. Someone probably spiked my breakfast with something that made people happy and stuff. I will get to the bottom of this…

"Eli, that's actually a really good idea. Thank you." She said sincerely.

"What, you expect anything less than the best from yours truly?" I said, pretending to look hurt. "You underestimate me."

"Oh, Eli, could your ego possible get any bigger?" Her words drenched in sarcasm, I decided to reply anyway.

"Oh, much." I replied completely honest, with a smirk. No sarcasm coming from that comment. She giggled. I looked at her. Actually it was more like a stare. I'd been doing that a lot lately. It was probably starting to creep her out.

"So, my paper." I said, trying to change the subject. It had gotten a little awkward, just sitting there staring. "Constructive criticisms always welcome." I said with a welcoming smile. Yes, an actual smile.

"I'm so sorry about your uncle."

"Thanks. But the paper. Was it as terrible as yours? Worse? Although, I'd find the latter hard to believe." I said with a smirk. I didn't want her pity because of the topic. Some things in life were hard. Yeah, I bet her parents situation was one of them. I didn't need her saying my writing was good because she pitied the topic. I saw a look come across her face. It looked almost, smug? Yes, smug indeed.

"Well, if you really want to know…" she said, laughing it off as if the statement was a joke. "this was actually one of the best papers I've ever seen. Now, don't let that boost your ego. Not just yet. Sometimes you used too many words to describe things. Don't be too wordy, some things can just describe themselves. It's better that way. Not to mention your grammar is completely atrocious." She smiled.

"Well, Ms. Edwards. I appreciate the help." I said with fake politeness. She could tell it was a charade. She hit me playfully. I grabbed her wrist. Wow, this just got intense. That was not the intention. When did we get this close? Her face was sheer inches in front of mine. I kinda want to kiss her. Hugging, kissing, what is this girl doing to me? I let go of her wrist, and glanced down at my watch. Then I looked outside. The sun was starting to set. There was no possible way… its eight o'clock?


	4. four: thought process

**Author's Note: I know i just updated this story like, really recently. I just kept writing this chapter. so, i hope you like it. But I think I'm just going to keep writing this story, Because I like it. And I hope someone else feels the same way. I don't know about this chapter though. I think I made Eli too…un-Eli like. Tell me what you think. I think I'm going to start another story soon with him being more like, real. Okay. Go, read. (:**

**Degrassi is not mine. If it was, they would show more Eli. (:**

I did not just spend that much time out with Clare Edwards. I looked around. None of the people who were here when we got here were still here now. I guess it was possible. I had to get her home. But at the same time, I didn't want to leave. I looked at my watch again, and this time she noticed. She looked at her phone.

"Wow, I didn't notice we stayed out this late. I'm really sorry, but I have to get home." She said and started to reach for her purse. While she was doing that I got up quietly, went to the counter, and paid for our drinks. I could be quite the gentleman when I really tried. She came and walked up, with money in her hand. I reached out and grabbed her wrist.

"Don't worry about it." I said slyly, with that oh-so-infamous smirk. She blushed and mumbled something like, "You didn't have to do that." I just smiled. Yup. That's two full smiles in the span of a few hours. That's a new record.

"Well, I should really be getting home…" she said, and I realized I was still holding onto her wrist. This time I let go, only to pick up her other hand, and started walking towards the door. Hand in hand.

"I couldn't let a pretty girl like you walk home at this hour, it's already dark. Who knows what could happen. Let me give you a ride home." I said. Hoping she would say yes.

"Yeah, because riding in a hearse seems like a really safe idea." She laughed.

"Well then, it's settled. I shall take you home. Again, you will have to lead the way. But I think you should be able to find your way home. Even in the dark. But if not, I guess you will just have to stay at my place until tomorrow." I said jokingly. Then I wondered if I was joking at all.

"Ha-ha very funny. I guess I could use a ride home. Thanks. But, I'm sorry to disappoint you, I do in fact know how to make it home at night." She said in a matter-of-fact-tone.

"You're no fun." I said jokingly. I think I kind of like this girl. Is that crazy? I mean, I don't really have people to talk to. But just today, my first day here, I was acting all weird. I held her had. What was my problem? Why in the world would I do that? Now she is going to get the wrong idea. Great. Again. I could add this to the mental check list of terrible stuff I did to this girl. It goes from running over her glasses, to leading her on, to ignoring her…I couldn't believe I let my emotions get the best of me. It's just hard sometimes, not being able to do anything with your emotions. And I know, from past experience, its best not to keep it all pent up inside. But that's why I had writing, isn't it? So I could get over that, and I wouldn't need to rely on people. And now I find myself getting a little too attached to my English partner. Even so, I walked her to Morty and opened the door for her. I knew I would regret all of this later. Or would I? She seemed different that other people. Maybe she could handle it. No. What was I saying? No one found out about my past. And I mean no one. I had to stop this.

But for some reason, I just couldn't. It seemed like I liked this girl. And I had a feeling she liked me. This couldn't possibly be happening. I couldn't do this to myself. Not now. If I did get close to her, and then I lost her, I could go back to my old ways. And I just can't do that to myself anymore.

"Tonight was really great, Eli. I'm so glad you helped me with this essay. I already have an idea of what to write. I can't wait for you to see it tomorrow. Oh, turn right up here, please."

"Clare, I really appreciate your help with my essay too. I know your paper is going to be great. Here we are." I said as I stared at her house. It was nice. Cute, it was quaint. I was thinking about getting out to get the door for her, but I had been rushing into everything tonight. I have decided that I will give myself to befriend Clare. I could really use a friend. I may not let on, but I actually do want friends. Just like everyone else. It's just; no one wants me as a friend. So I save myself the hurt and pretend I didn't want them anyway. But Clare was different.

"See you tomorrow, Eli."

"See you tomorrow, Clare." Saying that made me smile. I would see her again tomorrow. She wasn't going to leave and never turn back. I would get another chance. Maybe this could work…


	5. five: elizabeth comes home

**Author's Note: okay, I've been writing this chapter for three days. Terrible thing, writers block. So, I'm sorry if this chapter is a complete mess. And I totally understand if you hate it, but don't give up on the story! It'll get better. (:**

**I do not own Degrassi. Blah blah blah. **

After dropping Clare off, I went home. It had been a long day, and I was tired. But I decided to edit my paper. I sat down at my desk, and had my hand on the drawer, ready to open it and get started, someone walked into my room. I just about had a heart attack. I jumped. I hesitantly looked over to the door, and what I saw next astonished me. I thought my eyes were playing tricks on me. I saw a tall, thin girl about 5'8" with pale ivory skin. She had dark green eyes, the color of a jungle, and dark chocolate brown hair that had perfect waves in it. It flowed down to about three inches below her shoulders and stopped abruptly. She had the kind of looks guys fought over and girls would die for. She was wearing dark colors, of course. Grey skinny jeans with a fancy black tank top with sparkles, glitter, beads, and lace, covered by a stylish black blazer, she wore pushed up to her elbows. She had black low-top converse on, and two wrists full of sparkling, dangling bracelets. I stared at her for a few seconds, awestruck. Then I jumped up and gave her a big hug.

"Eli, I missed you so much!" She said, still hugging me.

"Elizabeth, I have so much to tell you! But first, how is college? And speaking of college, why are you not there. And why are you here instead? And why didn't you tell me you were coming?" I asked, full of questions. We were still hugging. It felt so good. I had missed her so much. Elizabeth is by older sister. She left for college two years ago, and since then I had only gotten to see her on the holidays. I was really happy she was back now, but I was starting to wonder if something went wrong again.

There's a lot of explaining that would have to go on for someone to understand Elizabeth. She is different. Even more so than me. She wears dark clothes like me, but she likes having people around her. She is always surrounded by friends, and she had a different guy on her arm every time I saw her. She liked it that way. But she was always causing disturbances, and causing a scene. Everyone knows her, she's kind of infamous. She is always trying to find a way to be in the spotlight. The black clothes are just her newest attempt. She even dyes her hair crazy colors. Right now, it's the same brown color as mine, and I just noticed there were little hints of blue underneath her hair. But those aren't the only things. Sometimes her outbursts are crazy embarrassing, not only to herself, but to everyone. I don't think she means to do it. It's not her fault. Or at least that's what her therapist says. She's been doing better now, but I can't help but wonder why she's back.

"Oh, don't be such a worry wart. It's not what you're thinking. I just decided to come home and visit for a few days." She said, obviously reading my facial expression and knowing what I was thinking. I didn't really believe that, mostly because every time this happens she says that, but every time there is actually a real problem. I'll find out soon enough. But for now I should just enjoy company while I have it. Elizabeth is one of the only people who really knows me. I'm always happy to see her. Well, normally she is great, the bestfriend I never had. But sometimes her outburst and temper tantrums can be embarrassing. Don't get me wrong though, I love her. I had a bad feeling about this time, but I just let it go.

Me and Liz sat in her room for a long time, hours I think, and just talked; about her school, her latest boy-toy, friends (hers, obviously), her grades. She asked me how my writing was coming, she knew I was big on that. We even talked about Clare. I needed some girly advice with how to handle this. I didn't want to hurt Clare. She was so sweet, and her situation at home didn't need any help from me, that already sucked. Not to mention the effect losing her could have on me. I know I came off as a bad-ass, that was my goal. But it was just a front. A façade. A big wall I put up between me and the world, my real personality hiding in the shadows. I actually cared. A lot. About all of the important things in my life. My school, my family, my style, my car, my clothes, especially my appearance. I always had so much to think about. I was always hiding the truth from the people I met. The truth about my past. They didn't need to know. But my sister knew. She understands.

"So, Eli. I know you feel bad. You feel like you can't get close to people because you always move. That's what your excuse is. But I get why you really can't/. You are in a fragile mental state right now. One little mistake, one little ounce of true heartbreak, and you could be right back to your old ways. And I know you don't want to do that again. But listen, if you don't go for it with this Clare girl, you will never forgive yourself. And that could be even more destructive than anything this new girl could do to you. So, if you want my opinion, which I know you do, go for it." She was right. I couldn't live my life scared of myself anymore.

AN: I know I know it's terrible. Really just here to take up space… But don't stop reading ill make it better soon!(:


	6. six: home alone

**Author's Note: hmmm chapter six. Well, I personally like this chapter. But I'm kind of having a bit of writers block. So, I need some help from you the readers. Yes, that's right. HELP WANTED. (: I need some ideas for what Clare and Eli do on this little study date. His secret could possibly come out? (its way different than on the show, in case anyone was wondering.) Who knows. With that said, Id really appreciate some reviews with your ideas. Or personal messages. I'm not picky. So, ideas, and if there's any characters you'd like to come into play. Maybe KC or Adam? Let me know. Thanks (: (: (: **

**I do not own Degrassi. No matter how much I wish I did. **

The next day at school is when it really hit me. Elizabeth was right. Time to turn up the charm. So, I mustered up all the courage I could seem to find, and walked over to Clare's locker and greeted her with an unusually happy face, and some very flirtatious sarcasm.

"So saint Clare. Heard you went on a date with that hot new kid last night. Did you have fun?" I asked. A smirk spread across my face.

"Hmm. Feeling a bit nosy? I think this matter is between me and my hot date. Maybe if you moved your big head a little I could try to go find him." She joked playfully. The bell rang, and she frantically started trying to get everything in her locker, and get her books. I just stood there looking at her.

"We're late!" She said sounding really worried.

"Here, let me help you with that." I said as I caught her history textbook that was falling out of her locker.

"Thanks," she said with a frustrated smile.

"Here, let me get that for you." I said as I looked motioned towards the huge pile of books spilling from her hands.

"Ha-ha. Thanks Eli, but they actually have to come to class with me." She was so cute.

"Of course they do. But we wouldn't want you to hurt yourself and not be able to check my English paper, now would we? No, of course not. That is why I am going to take your books, and walk you to class." I said with a smirk. Ever since the Dot, my smiles have been numbered. I could count them all on one hand. I only smiled when I was alone, and thinking about Clare. I didn't get much alone time. Or else I would've smiled a lot more.

"But Eli, you're going to be late!" she said, looking confused. We were already walking to her next class. The hallway was starting to clear out. We saw everyone rushing to get to their class on time.

"I just like to make an entrance. So, I was thinking we should get together soon to revise our essays one last time. Tonight, at my house? I can pick you up around five." I smiled. I knew my parents were going to have a cow, but what could I say. I mean, were just English partners.

"Well, that would be lovely. But my parents are out of town for the next two weeks. So I have to stay home and take care of the house. Maybe you could come over to my house instead?" She asked hesitantly. Of course I'd like to go over her house, especially if her parents weren't home…

"Anything that will get me a good grade on this assignment," I lied, "so, what time?"

"Well, anytime afterschool should be fine. Just come over whenever. Here's my number, call me when you're coming, I can tell you the address, and give you directions if you need them." She took out her pen and wrote her number on my hand.

We had finally made it to our destination. Her math class. I handed her the books, said my goodbyes, and headed off to class. It felt like we had been walking and talking forever, but in reality she was only two or three minutes late for class. I headed off to lab chemistry, and slipped in the back, silently. The teacher only glared at me. We didn't do anything fun today. No experiments, no chemicals, no fire, nothing. Just a lecture from good old Mr. Williams. I think I stared at the clock the entire class. When it finally rang, I practically ran out of the room. I went to my locker, just to grab my English stuff, for later, got in Morty, and drove home. I had a lot to do before going over to Clare's.

When I got home I took a shower, and got dressed. I wore something almost exactly the same as what I was wearing before. She didn't have to know I took out this much time to get ready for going over. I fixed my hair, and gave my nails a layer of black nail polish. Had to look nice for Clare. I looked at the clock. It was just before four o'clock. I looked down at my hand. The ink was a bit worn out, but still legible. I made sure I didn't completely wash it off in the shower. I picked up my phone and dialed the number. After three rings, and beautiful voice came through the ear piece.

I talked to Clare for just a few minutes, I got the address, directions, and all major landmarks near her house. I really just wanted a reason to talk to her.

I got in Morty and set out. It only took about five minutes to get from my house to hers. And I made a wrong turn. I had no idea we lived this close. It couldn't be more than a fifteen minute walk. Good to know.

I pulled up to a brick covered house, stopped Morty, got out, did one last check: hair fixed, clothes straightened, pants at just the right level (low enough to show a bit of my black plaid boxers, but not disgustingly low), zipper zipped, and shoes tied. Okay, looks like its go time. I walked up to the door, and ringed the doorbell. Here goes nothing.

**Authors Note, Part Twoooo(: I'm sitting here thinking. And I realized something. you might get a few more chapters later, because its either this or a 250 word essay for history. In this story 250 words is easyyyyyyyy. But when your talking about Christopher Columbus, again for the billionth time in your AP US history class, its borrrrrring. Just a little fun fact for anyone bothering to read this at all: Did you know everyone back then knew the earth was round? Columbus didn't find that out! Like, everyone knew. It was common knowledge, a well known fact. I was really upset to learn this. ): thank you mr coleman, my downer AP teacher. ): okay, okay, enough of my rambling. Review please. I don't think ill post more though, until someone tells me how they would like the story to turn next chapter. HEY: if you read this, real quick, leave me a funny comment, random fact, or something just generally silly. **


	7. seven: sleepover

**Author's Note: I don't know why, but I just couldn't focus while writing this chapter. Sorry it took so long to get up, I got sick ): but It's up now, that's what matters, right? Haha. So, there are a lot of alerts on this story, and me as an author, and some favorites. But still barley any reviews. Well, at least I know people like enough to come back and keep reading. But if you have any suggestions, critiques, comments, anything. Feel free to review. (: **

**I don't own Degrassi. **

Clare came to the door, looking much hotter than the last time I saw her, even though she was wearing the exact same thing as she was two hours ago at school. Her house looked just like I'd imagine it, in some ways. But in others it was way different that I thought it would be. In her foyer, there were nice family pictures hanging all over the walls, there were flowers in vases all over, and it was really nice looking. We walked in, and went into her living room. It wasn't too big, but it wasn't really small either. It was a nice size. She had a medium colored blue couch, that wasn't too old, but wasn't really that new. Her house was just full of things that were in between. She had a brick fireplace on the far wall, with an average sized TV. Her living room connected to her kitchen, which was about the same size. It had light wood colored chairs and tables, granite countertops, and paisley flower wall paper. It was nice. It didn't surprise me at all that this is what Clare's house looked like. It was so…mediocre. Not in a bad way, it was just so…average, so plain. It was perfect.

Clare led me up the stairs, to her room.

"Clare, I understand what you are trying to do, but you cannot seduce me before we get this English work done. That must wait until after." Okay, to be honest, I suck at this whole flirting thing. I just stuck to my sarcastic comments, and undeniably hot smirks, and hoped it did the trick.

"You wish," she had no idea how true that statement was, "okay. Now let's get started. For real." We read through each others' papers. It really only took us about ten minutes to get everything done, since most of the work had been corrected at our last encounter, at the Dot.

I got up and wandered around Clare's room, just looking at her stuff.

"So, what now, Clare?" I asked. "You can feel free to start the seducing now." I winked at her. She turned the loveliest shade of pink I have ever seen. She was so adorable when she blushed.

"Keep dreaming, Eli."

"Fine, I will. And in my dreams, you are much nicer." I laughed playfully. "But if you aren't going to do it, I guess that must just be my job then." There was an awkward pause, but then we both just started cracking up.

"So, what should we do, for real?" I asked after a minute, when the laughing died down.

"Want to watch a movie?" she suggested, walking over towards her TV. She had a small stack of videos sitting next to it. I nodded, and looked over the DVDs. She chose one, then she motioned for me to pick one out, so I chose the grosses, bloodiest, goriest movie she had. She hers in the DVD player first and we sat down on her bed. It was pretty boring, but funny. We were both practically rolling on the floor cause we were laughing so hard. When her movie was done, she stuck mine in the DVD player.

After about the first twenty seconds, when the first person gets ripped apart, limb by limb, I could tell she wasn't one for blood and guts. She kept hiding her face in her hands and looking really scared. So I did what any good friend would do, or at least that's what I told myself, and I inched over towards her, until out bodies were touching, and I put my arm around her. She looked up at me, and looked uncomfortable for a few seconds, so I was about to move, but then she smiled, and leaned her body up against mine. The movie was probably going to be finished soon, since it had been playing for a while. At this point, Clare had her face buried in my chest. I hadn't really been paying attention to the movie. Especially now. She was so close. This felt so…right.

I decided to take my chances. I took my free hand, cupped it around Clare's chin, and gently lifted her face up, so her eyes were level with mine. I stared into her eyes for a minute; they were the most amazing shade of blue I had ever seen, it was like the deepest parts of the ocean. Calm and gentle, deep and thoughtful, and oh-so….hot.

After a few seconds, that seemed like hours, I slowly leaned in, I hesitated for just a second, right before our lips came in contact with each other. It was a brief moment of bliss, but she pulled away. Damn. I shouldn't have done that. She looked at me for a second, she looked conflicted. Then all worry seemed to melt away from her eyes. And she kissed me. There wasn't anything short or brief about this kiss. It was long and slow. After a minute or so, I cautiously slid my tongue out of my mouth, and across her bottom lip. Slowly, her lips parted, and I let my tongue dance playfully around her mouth. She seemed very hesitant, but slowly, her tongue started to dance with mine. Like they were dancing to the same song.

What happened next really surprised me. That doesn't mean I didn't like it, I was just taken aback. Clare pushed my tongue out of her mouth, and started gently sucking on my lower lip. I couldn't help myself, I let out a little moan. She smiled against my lips, and started to bite my lip, playfully. I couldn't take it anymore. It felt so good. I couldn't even think straight. Then, she abruptly pulled away, and I immediately started placing kissed down her neck. I made my way down to a wonderful spot and started to suck on her neck. Gently at first, then harder. She moaned. That was the most amazing sound I have ever heard. I kept going, until I realized I probably should've stopped a while ago. There would be a nice mark there tomorrow…

I licked up the side of her neck, and I landed back at her mouth. I kissed her gently, before we finally broke apart. We both sat there breathing hard. We looked at each other for a minute, but then Clare looked away, looking embarrassed. She looked at the clock. I followed her gaze. She looked worried. It was 1:30 AM? That could not be possible.

"Eli, what are we supposed to do?" She asked, looking really worried.

"My parents will freak if I come home now…" I said, nervous because I had no idea what to do.

"Well, you could stay the night here. Then just tell then you stayed over at a friend's house tomorrow." She suggested. Ha, she just asked me to stay the night. I was practically beaming. It took everything I had not to lose my cool.

"Really? You're a lifesaver Clare. Really. I owe you. I must find some sort of way to pay you back." I said with fake kindness. I could think of a few ways to pay her back, but I don't think any of these are a viable option. Especially with her purity ring.

"I'll think of something."

She went to go get changed in her bathroom, and I just stayed in her room and changed. I put on boxers and a t-shirt. When Clare walked out, I noticed she was wearing purple shorts and a thin strapped black top. She looked hot. Her hair was a bit of a mess from our previous make out session, but she had made an effort to fix it. I bet mine was a complete mess. I didn't mind.

"So, where should I, uh, sleep?" I asked, kind of hoping she wouldn't say the floor.

"Choose a side, and as long as you stay on that side, you will be fine." She said.

"I call the left side!" I shouted as I ran and plopped down onto the left side of her nice, luscious bed. She came and layed down next to me. It was late, and we were both tired, so we fell asleep pretty quickly.


	8. eight: old habbits die hard

**Author's Note: Sooo, I can't believe people actually read this. I don't write. I have no experience. And I don't know, I just didn't really know how people would find it. I didn't tell anyone I knew, so everyone who has read this story found it by themselves. And that makes me extremely happy. Haha. ANYWAYY, In terms of this story…I know the storyline was sort of already used on Degrassi, but I just thought of it and now realized that. So, I don't care. This fanfiction is all about the show anyway…haha. So, tell me what you think? And some people have asked about putting me writing a really…physical/intimate fling with Eli and Clare…so, opinions on that too. Is that something you would like to read? I need to know these things, people!**

**I don't own Degrassi. Or the characters. Except Elizabeth. (:**

When I woke up, my arm was around Clare, and she was facing me, curled up in a ball. I smiled. I looked at the clock. 5:00? Ugh. Well, Clare should wake up soon. I kind of wanted to see her reaction. So I didn't move. I was just lying there, pretending to sleep. Sure enough, in about ten minutes, she woke up. I caught a glimpse of her face. She was smiling. I unwillingly took my off of her, got up, and stretched.

We got ready for school mostly in silence. I was starting to get worried. I didn't want things to be awkward between us now, after that little incident last night.

I drove Clare to school, and the day went by pretty uneventfully. We got a new assignment in English class. It was a partner thing, again. We decided to split it in half. I decided to go home and work on my half. I sat down and took out my English stuff. I scattered it around the table, and opened my drawer to get out a pencil, but one again my sister came barging into my room. She wanted to talk, as always. She told me she was going back to college tomorrow.

When it became obvious I wouldn't get my half done like this, I texted Clare.

_Hey. Want to come over later and just do the whole project together? It makes more sense to me. I could come get you around, four?_

Okay. That gave me half an hour to deal with Elizabeth's problems, and then I can work on my own. She was idly chatting about her everyday problems. Something about her latest boyfriend. Oh, make that EX-boyfriend. I could not take this anymore. Just then, I felt my phone vibrate.

**Clare-**

_Sounds good. This house is getting lonely all by myself. Haha. _

Clare was coming over soon. Okay. Now all I had to do was listen to my sister for a while. She went on about all her life problems, same as a few minutes ago. But now I was just thinking about what to do with Clare when she came over. I was really excited. I was even smiling, which was rare. My sister finally finished all she had to say, and asked me about my life. I told her all about Clare, but when I was done, she surprised me.

"Eli, that slut isn't right for you." What the hell was she talking about? Did she really just say that? Wasn't SHE the one who told me to go for it?

"What the hell's wrong with you Liz? You told me to go for it!" I was so confused. I did not want to deal with my moody sister right now. This was the last thing I needed.

"Yeah I told you to go for it. That's before you told me she was all over you. You weren't even on a date you were doing English? That girl is all wrong for you. She practically threw herself at you."

"Liz what are you talking about? I made the move on her! I _like _her, Liz. What the hell are you smoking? You should be happy for me. I'm finally in a good place. I'm happy."

"Yeah, Eli. And what happens when that skank leave you for some other guy? What then? Will you just lock yourself in your room and slice your wrists open again? Just cut so many times you'll slip up and kill yourself by accident? Or maybe on purpose?" She was fuming, and practically in tears. What had gotten into her? But bringing up the cutting was a terrible idea.

"What is your problem? Are you trying to ruin everything? Get out. Get out now! I don't even know why you're here. "

"Eli, I'm not going anywhere. I have nowhere to go." She stated. We just there in silence for a while. I knew she was right. I didn't know what to do. I thought I heard the doorbell ring, but I couldn't really tell. Then I saw Clare standing at my door, looking a bit confused. My sister got up and walked towards me with a sly smirk on her face. This was about to get messy. The grabbed my collar and pulled me up by it. Of course, she didn't actually have enough force to get me up, but I got the idea and helped it along. I don't think any amount of time would have prepared me for what was about to happen next. She bent over and kissed me. Yes. My very own flesh and blood just kissed me. In front of CLARE.

"That whore doesn't deserve you, Eli. You could do so much better." She smiled. And with that, she left. I heard a car pulling away a few seconds later.

I wiped my mouth off, feeling horrendously dirty and disgusting. Then I looked at Clare. She had tears in her eyes. Crap.

"Clare, listen you have to hear me out. You don't know what just happened it's not what it looked like I swear." I pleaded. I needed her to listen to me. How could everything go from being so right to so wrong so fast?

"Really, Eli. Save it. And to think…." She looked down at her purity ring. Then back at me. "You can explain yourself later Eli. Right now, I don't want to hear it. I'm going home."

There were a few things going through my mind.

Why the hell would my SIBLING kiss me? I think that might be illegal.

Why did Clare look at her purity ring? Had she been thinking about the same thing I had been last night?

How could my life get so completely turned around by one new person, only to get it turned right back to where it was the before by an older acquaintance?

I went to my bathroom, and got a pair of scissors and a new disposable razor. I took them over to my bed. I sat down comfortable, and meticulously pieced apart the razor until I was left with only the razor sharp pieces of metal. I got up and threw all the trash away. I put the scissors back, and grabbed a white hand towel from the cabinet. When I used to do this, I made sure everything was controlled.

I picked up one of the razor blades, and held it in between my thumb and forefinger or my right hand. I rested my left hand on my knee, and put a small line in my wrist. It wasn't deep at all. And it was very thin. Because it was a razor, it hurt a lot. But it didn't bleed like everyone says it does. It only bleeds a little. I sat there until that cut didn't help anymore. I made another. And another. I finally stopped. I had four thin slices on my wrist. I couldn't bear to think about anyone anymore. I carefully picked up the towel and the used razor, and threw them into the trash. I kept the extra blade, I had a feeling I'd be using it later. With that, I laid down and drifted off to sleep.


	9. nine: the talk

**Author's note: Don't have much to say….just hope you liked this chapter. Ideas/suggestions/comments/criticisms always inspire people to write more. So, if you really wanted to read this story, you should review. Cause the ****more review, the faster chapters come up. and I know people are reading this, cause there's tons of alerts on this. so, review too(:**

I got out of bed, late because I didn't set an alarm. But not too late. I could still make it to school on time. I didn't care what I wore today. I didn't really care about anything, honestly. I grabbed a pair of black skinny jeans and a band t-shirt. I walked around my room and got all of my school stuff together, cursing at myself when I realized that none of my English project was done. I grabbed my bag and started to head out of my room when I remembered the cuts. I looked down at my wrists. Yeah, there was no hiding those. I reached into my closet and grabbed my black blazer. That should cover then for now. I also grabbed a sweatshirt for gym. I didn't care if people saw, really. They could think what they want. But if a teacher saw they'd report it. And I don't want to talk about it.

All I could think about on the drive to school was Clare. I had no idea what was going to happen. I really hope she understood what happened. She's a pretty understanding girl. I just want things to be okay again.

The day was pretty boring, like usual. Except worse, because I didn't have Clare.

When I got to English class, Clare didn't say a word to me. She didn't even look at me. If Liz wasn't a girl she would be in the hospital right now.

I ripped out a piece of notebook paper, and I started to write a note. I kept messing up. I couldn't think of the right thing to write. I finally managed to get something, it wasn't much, but I hoped it would work.

_Listen Clare, we really need to talk. Please let me explain. I really need you, and I need you to understand what happened. Meet me on the steps outside afterschool. We can go somewhere private, and talk. _

_Love, Eli._

Wow, that made me sound really desperate. And it made me sound like a pansy. A really desperate pansy. But I couldn't help it. I didn't know what to do. School was really depressing and uneventful, like normal. As soon as school finished I raced out to the steps. I was the first one to leave the school. I sat on the side, waiting for Clare to come out. I really hoped she would give me another chance.

Finally, after what felt like forever, Clare hesitantly walked through the doors, and scanned the crowd. I could only assume she was looking for me. Before she could even finish, I was up and standing next to her.

"Follow me." I said, grabbing her hand. She pulled her hand away, but did as she was told. I led her over to the side of the school. There was a big grassy area with a few trees. It was peaceful. We both sat down.

"Listen Eli, KC cheated on me. Other than you, he is the only guy I've ever dated." I smiled inwardly when she said that. That means she thought we were dating. I liked that idea. Well, except the past tense.

"I know what it feels like, and it sucks. I'm not just going to sit around and be used. If you have anything to say for yourself, you should probably start soon." She looked really mad, but also really upset.

"Listen, I know what it looks like. But it's not at all what it seems. This is pretty embarrassing though. That girl wasn't anyone who I wanted to kiss. I wasn't cheating on you with her. She was my sister." She stared at me, obviously shocked. I explained it all, from the beginning. Elizabeth coming home, her being just as crazy as always, her giving me the advice to go for it, her ranting to me, me telling her about our kiss, her freaking out, even her bringing up the cutting, and finally, her big outburst. For Clare's sake, I left out the names.

"Listen, Clare. I like you. I like you a lot. When I'm with you, it feels like nothing can go wrong. It's like; you fix everything that's wrong in my life. And all I can do is smile when I think of you. Just hearing you talk fascinates me. I love everything about you. Inside and out. The fact that you're strong willed, and you have morals, unlike every other whore walking around Degrassi. How smart you are, and the fact that you don't dumb yourself down just to get guys. Your hair, your eyes, your cute little nose, your smile, the way you blush, your arms, your hands, your fingers, your purity ring, your whole body." I stopped, just for a second to take a breath. She was a deep shade of crimson.

"The way you kissed me at your house, the fact that you're my English partner, the way you don't judge me like everyone else does, the hope you have for people even when they don't deserve it. Clare, everything about you is perfect." I said with a sincere smile. I looked at her. She didn't look mad anymore.

"Do you really mean that, or are you just trying to cover your sorry butt?" She asked a bit skeptical. She had a right to be.

"I meant every word I said."

"So, your sister really kissed you? Eww." She laughed. Thank god. I didn't know what I would do without her.

"And you used to cut yourself? Eli, don't ever do that again. It's so terrible for you. You know, when you do that, it caused your brain to release endorphins that make you feel better. But it's only temporary. It's like a high. And it can become really addictive," that's what I get for dating a braniac, "not to mention it can leave terrible looking scars. She picked up my left hand to show me, and started to lift up my sleeve. She gasped. She looked up with tears in her eyes, when she saw the fresh cuts.

"Eli," she practically whispered. That was all she managed to get out though.

"The thought of having to live without you was too much to bear." I said truthfully. She pulled me into a really big hug.

She leaned up and whispered, "Promise you won't ever do it again?" her voice sent shivers down my spine. I leaned over.

"Promise."


	10. ten: shopping spree

**Author's Note: Okay, so it really has been forever since i last updated. but ive been thinking about the story, and i decided that is not how i wanted this story to play out. so i changed this chapter, just the end. if you read the old one, this is totally different. well, the last paragraph is. so go read that. (: and sooooorry i havent written anything in like, forever. honors classes, ap classes, swimming, im reaaaaaally busy. and this story has to be put on hold, the real world must come first, sadly. On a happier note, whos exited for degrassi?(:**

**I don't own Degrassi. or anything, really. **

Elizabeth came back last night, and my parents took her back to college. But they're going to be up there for almost a month, because they want to stay with her. I know she'll be back though, there really wasn't any escaping her craziness. It was really just a matter of time. I could've gone with them, but I have Clare here. So I didn't really want to leave. Not to mention Liz kissed me… so I stayed. I invited Clare over to hang out earlier, and I should probably go pick her up in a few minutes. I fixed my hair and headed out to Morty.

We drove back just talking about my music, turns out Clare likes some of it. She liked the alternative stuff mostly, like The Ready Set, All Time Low, The Maine, and We the Kings. The Ready Set was my personal favorite. We got home, and went straight up to my room.

I had a fairly big room, all black of course. I had a big bed. Nothing too exciting about it, there were plain black sheets, and a black and gray patterned comforter. We went and sat down on the bed. I was feeling pretty lucky tonight. But, I didn't want to push my luck.

"Eli, you have an amazing room. What should we do?" Clare asked, looking around in awe.

"Hmmm, well… I was sort of thinking we could…" I mumbled. I leaned in to kiss her. I was taken by surprise, by her reaction, again. I just couldn't wrap my head around Saint Clare kissing anyone. Once we pulled apart, Clare started talking.

"Eli, can we go out? Like, let's go somewhere to hang out, instead of just sitting in your room. It's very… tempting." Tempting? Oh yeah. She was definitely thinking of what I was. But I wasn't going to pressure her.

"Of course. Where would you like to go, Ms. Edwards?" I asked politely.

"Oh, I don't mind. Anywhere, really. You can choose." I didn't even have to think. The idea popped into my head and I knew where we were going.

"The mall." I said simply. Then started heading towards Morty. Since I always got to choose the music we listened to, Clare chose today. A particular song came on that seemed to describe everything I wanted, all of which was put on hold on account of Clare's purity ring.

_Imma get your heart racing in my skin tight jeans, be your teenage dream tonight._

_I'll let you put your hands on me in my skin tight jeans, be your teenage dream tonight._

I sighed. The next song soon came on. Again, it seemed to describe my life.

_If you just realized what I just realized, _

_Then we'd be perfect for each other and we'd never find another _

_If you just realized what I just realized. _

Clare was sort of humming along with the music. If only she listened to the lyrics. It was weird how much all of her music could describe me perfectly.

We got to the mall, and I immediately took her hand and dragged her to my all time favorite store. Hot topic. I looked at her face before we went in, she looked a little scared. Haha. We walked in, and browsed around for a few minutes, before deciding to get as many clothes as we could each possibly hold and try them on. I got normal clothes, for me, and really sexy clothes for Clare. I know she would never touch ay of this, but I could try to get it on her. I went first, tried on all the clothes. I didn't plan on buying any, but it was fun. I tried on my outfits. Then Clare went next. My jaw almost dropped off my face when she came out in a really short, tight black dress. There was lace covering the whole thing, she looked good. Good was an understatement. She looked amazingly hot.

We didn't buy anything from that story, and so I took her to the next best one. Pac Sun. There wasn't much black, but they had great black jeans. And I have a thing for black jeans. This time, Clare got to pick out my clothes, and I got to choose hers.

For her, I choose some rather short, revealing shorts, a tank top, a pair of very skinny jeans, and a button up plaid shirt. They were all nice. Nothing too interesting. Nothing as good as that black dress.

She got to pick out my clothes. When we were done, we swapped clothes, and I went into the dressing room first. You have got to be kidding me. She got me normal medium colored blue skinny jeans, with holes in them, and a button up plaid shirt, very similar to the one I got for her. I couldn't believe I was wearing this. I sheepishly walked out, and she sucked in a breath. Hmmm. I guess I looked good? I checked myself out in the mirror. It wasn't too bad. I looked pretty hot.

When we had enough of that fun, we left the store, again, purchasing nothing. Then we roamed around the mall a bit, looking for a good store to waltz into next. None really caught our eye, so we stopped into the movie theater. We saw this new movie that just came out, it's called Easy A*. After that, we walked outside, getting blinded by the sun. We take a minute to let out eyes adjust to the sun, and then I saw her.

Elizabeth.

***You should alllll go see that movie, if its playing by you. It's hilarious. (:**


	11. eleven, sort of: please read

**Author's Note: I'm SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO sorry it's been so long since I wrote. School is really hard. And swimming, riding, not to mention the college search. Which my parents decide to start insanleyyyyyyy early. Anyway, enough about me. I sat down to write this chapter multiple times, and came up with nothing. At all. So, I need help. I don't even know if people will read this, people probably gave up on my story…I don't blame you. I would've if I was you too. If you do read this, please tell me how you think the story should go. I'm going to end it soon, as soon as I think of a good ending. But I just want to be able to say its finished. If people want the story to keep going, I will write it, but you need to tell me what you want in it. I doubt that though, its been so long, people probably forgot. **

**ANYWAY- if you read this and you are willing to , would you be so kind as to leave a review telling me what the heck to do with this story?(:**

**Lots of love. 3**


	12. twelve: fire and ice

**Author's Note: so, to be honest. I decided sometime in the beginning of October that I just didn't have time for this. but then today, I was really bored, and remembered this website. And I came to read some Criminal Minds fanfictions, because it is my new obsession. Hahah. So, after I was done, I was like, hey, I wonder if people still read that story I started. Turns out, a few people do! Not many, but a few. Like, three in the past week. I even got a few new reviews! Enough for me to get excited.(: so I decided I was going to try my hand at reviving this story. This chapter might be terrible, but bear with me. now, I have made a goal to write at least one chapter a week. Its not much, but it's a whole lot better than the four month gap I had(; anyway, thanks for reading this, if you did, please leave a review. I want to know whether or not people are reading, so if no one leaves a review, I will not write any more, ill move on to a different story. Maybe a different category all together, who knows. BUUUUTTTTTTTT if people do review, and want me to tie up the loose ends, I will be more than happy to oblige. REVIEW.**

**I've just gotta say, it feels good to be back. (: **

**I do not own Degrassi, Eli, Clare, or Morty. I do however own Elizabeth(well, my Elizabeth) and all of my not-very-creative-sterotypical-fanfiction ideas. And that's good enough for me. (:**

I didn't want to take any chances, I grabbed Clare's wrist and pulled down, hard. We were suddenly squatting behind a tan colored mid sized car. "OWW. What was that? And what are we doing on the gr…" her sentence stopped abruptly when I put my hand over her mouth. "Listen, I just saw Elizabeth. I don't know what she's doing here, but I don't want any trouble. I just want to get out of here, okay?" I begged in a hushed tone, but took my hand off her mouth so she could reply. "Listen, normally I would say we should just talk it out, all the problems. But right now, I'm with you, let's get out of here…" she agreed. I sighed with relief, and brought my head up to see where Liz was. I looked around and saw her walking away from us. Morty was only three spots in the opposite direction of where she was going. "On the count of three, take my hand, follow me, and RUN." I said, "Ready? One. Two. Three!" We both got up and ran. I lead her to Morty, opened her door, and ran around to get my own self out of sight. I quickly drove off. "Maybe the mall was a bad idea" I mused out loud.

The drive back to my house was pretty insignificant. Just more music, like always.

When we got to my house, I got out and got over to Clare's door, opened it, and offered her my hand. "Hmmmm. My hero." She said jokingly. "At your service, ma'am" I stated with a straight face, and my infamous smirk. I pulled her up so she was just inches away from my face. That ring needs to come off. Now. "I have an idea." She whispered. She grabbed my wrist and pulled me playfully towards the house. I had just enough time to slam the car door before I had to run and catch up with her. When we got to the house, she opened the door, but didn't stop. She continued up the stairs, down the hall, into my room, all the way onto my bead. She pushed me down onto the bed as she fell on top of me, her lips attacking mine with a fierceness that was never there before. Hot. When both of us needed oxygen desperately, we came up for a breath. Her eyes were filled with lust. We sat there for a moment, then I grabbed her and flipped us over so I was on top. I started first with her lips, gently kissing and nipping at them, and then I moved on to her neck, ever so slowly. She moaned in reply. I smiled against her skin, taking her in for a moment. She ran her fingers through my hair, and pulled my head up so she could whisper something to me. Instead of saying anything, she grabbed me and flipped us both over, once again, so she could have her proper turn in charge. She took both of my wrists in her hand and pinned them down onto the bed, so she could have more control over me. I smirked. I liked this side of Clare. Something made her stop abruptly, her face going icy cold, the heat of the moment gone. I looked up worried, "Clare, we don't have to do this. Any of this. We can go out somewhere. Maybe a park or something. You can decide." I paused and nothing changed, "Clare are you okay?" For the first time, I followed her stare to see what had stopped her. She was starring at the ragged white scar on my wrist. She let go of me, except for the wrist, and sat up on my bed next to me, examining the scar. I became really self conscious, tried to pull my wrist away, but she held tight. After what seemed like an eternity, she wrapped her hand around my wrist so you couldn't see anything. Then she looked up at me with an understanding look. Her look said, "Everything will be okay. I'm worried about you. But right now we have some unfinished business." She leaned down and kissed the scar. Then, she pulled me on top of her and laid down, just like that, she was back to business. I wasn't quite sure to react, so I responded in the only way I could imagine, I kissed her. And then again. And again. And suddenly the heat of the moment was back. Then, like before, she ran her fingers through my hair, making me the slightest bit scared and also excited. This time, she brought my ear to her mouth and whispered, "I think you should have this." for a moment, she sucked on my earlobe, then let go of my hair, so I could bring myself face to face with her. She was holding up her purity ring.

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW **


End file.
